Continuation
by Jakia
Summary: AU!! (Alternate Universe) It's when Fred and George found the Marauders Map. Please review and tell me what you think. May turn angsty, so be warned. The long awaited Chapter Three is up!
1. Default Chapter

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1D/C: I don't own anything.

A/N: This is something I'm writing for the sake of writing! Writers block's a bitch, people. Anywho, about the fic.  It isn't really anything special.  It's basically Fred and George finding the Marauder's Map, only with a twist.  The Marauders talk back to Fred and George like Tom Riddle does to Ginny.  Kinda weird, I dunno.  Please review!

_Moony speaks in italics._

**Padfoot speaks in bold.**

Wormtail speaks in underline.

**_Prongs speaks in bold italics._**

Continuation

J-chan

            Argus Filch walked coldly into his office, like he had done every day since he was employed at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Only this time two small first years sat in chairs in front of his desks.  And he had dung all over the front of him.  It reminded him half-heartily of twenty years prior to this incident, where they only thing different was that, rather than two troublemakers, there had been four.  And there was a ton more dung.  

            "Weasley, Fredrick C." One of the boys scowled at his name as Filch read it aloud/wrote it down. "Crime: Bringing illegal devices into school property, Harassing a teacher, Make a mess of the castle. Suggested sentence...Expelled." Filch said, and the one boy, Fred's, mouth dropped open.   So did his twin's.

            "You can't expel me because of a little dung bomb!" Fred yelled, with his twin agreeing to every word that came out of his mouth.  Filch ignored them.

            "Weasley, George B." The twin, George, sat back down, not wanting to get into any more trouble than they already were.  "Crime: Bringing illegal..." Mr. Filch's voice continued, but Fred and George seemed not to hear him.  They were too busy noticing something.

            "Pss...Fred, do you see what I see?" George whispered into his brother's ear.  Fred nodded his head.

            "_Confiscated and Highly Dangerous?_" Fred said.  Silently, both boys nodded their heads.  George pulled out another dungbomb, and smiled.

            "WEASLEY!!" Mr. Filch yelled.  George began to run, watching to old man try and follow.  This was Fred's chance.   He ran up to Filch's filing cabinet, looking into the folder.  Nothing really sparked his attention, but he was running out of time.  He grabbed the first thing he saw: A blank piece of parchment. He stuffed the parchment in the pocket of his robe, watching his brother come back into the office.  He winked at him softly.  Nether of the boy's knew exactly what they held in their possessions, nor did they know just how important it would be to them.  

**

            "Well? What did you get?" George asked, a weeks worth of detention later.  The hallway was empty, so the two were sure that they weren't being listened in to. Fred smiled, pulling out the parchment. 

            "A blank piece of parchment? I get a week's worth of detention for a blank piece of parchment?! Fred..." George complained, letting it be revealed to him his brother's stupidity.

            "Come on, George.  Why would Filch have a blank piece of parchment in _Confiscated and Highly Dangerous?"_ Fred said.  George shrugged his shoulders blankly.

            "Because it's not really a blank piece of parchment! It's gotta have something of importance, or else why would Filch have it?" Fred continued, pulling out his wand.  George watched intently as his brother muttered a simple spell that undid invisible ink.  At first, it seemed to work, because the blank parchment was no longer blank.  Instead, green writing began to flow onto the parchment.

_Mr. Moony thinks that Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley should have more sense than that._

**Mr. Padfoot thinks that the Weasley twins are a disgrace if they can't figure this out.**

Mr. Wormtail thinks that the Weasleys will not figure out our secret.

**_Mr. Prongs would like to congratulate Mr. Fred and Mr. George on their excellent prank on Filch, but would ask if they would leave our map alone._**

            Fred and George's mouth's dropped.  This piece of parchment could talk! And it was talking about a secret.  One that was possibly Confiscated and Highly Dangerous.

            "...You can talk? But you're a piece of parchment!" Fred yelled to the presently blank piece of parchment.  The green writing returned.

**Mr. Padfoot wishes to tell you that if you cannot figure out our secret, then we will no longer talk to you!**

            Fred and George groaned.  How were they supposed to figure out a secret of a piece of parchment? They were only first years.  They sat there for a very long time, looking at the parchment with wonder.  What could the secret be?  After a little while, the green writing returned.

**_Mr. Prongs thinks that Mr. Fred and Mr. George are good pranksters._**

_Mr. Moony thinks their Marauder good._

**_Mr. Prongs and Mr. Moony are going to tell Mr. Fred and Mr. George our secret._**

_Mr. Moony wants Mr. Fred and Mr. George's word that they will not tell teacher our secret._

Fred looked at George, and George looked back at the map.  Should they? I mean, this was a Confiscated and Highly Dangerous piece of parchment! They could get expelled if they were found with it! Fred seemed confident enough, George thought, looking at the parchment.  Oh well.  What was life without a little risk, ay? 

            "Ok, were in! What's the big secret?" George said.  Mr. Moony's handwriting came back.

_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!_

            Fred and George read what was written, and spoke it aloud.  Suddenly, a flash of green light illuminated the darkened hallway.  It died down quickly, though.  The two watched in awe as the blank piece of parchment transformed into a map...a map of all of Fred and George's wildest dreams.  The Marauder's Map!'

**Mr. Padfoot wishes to hit Mr. Moony and Mr. Prongs.  They did not figure out the secret on their own.**

**_Mr. Prongs says stuff it to Mr. Padfoot. _**

_Mr. Moony says Mr. Padfoot needs to ease up a little. Mr. Moony thinks the boys are good pranksters, and will keep good care of the Marauders._

Mr. Wormtail is just glad not to be in Filch's cabinet.

End Chapter.

Ms. J-chan is glad to be done with chapter one. Ms. J-chan wishes you'd review.


	2. Two Days

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1D/C: I don't own anything.

A/N: Well, I'm an official author now! I've been flamed! ::Eyes swell up with tears, though she tries to hide it:: I'm sorry, people, but there are better ways to say your writing sucks than saying 'Your writing sucks!' Constructive criticism, people!  I almost didn't write the next chapter to this story because of it.  You know, it was my first review for this story, and whenever you look and see one review, and it says this sucks, it doesn't give you a good feeling.  Luckily, however, twelve other people reviewed and told me they loved it. SO THERE! So sorry, not trying to be rude..crap, I just don't like being brought down...That's okay, though.  Flames are being used to fight off evil ring wraiths and death eaters! :) By the way, just so you know, this story will probably turn aghast and A/U.  Why? Because I cannot write humor.  That's that. Also, in case you haven't noticed, my pen name has changed, simply because J-chan is pretty boring, where as Jakia is interesting! ::everyone stares.:: Fine! On with the fic!

Continuation

Chapter Two: Two Days

Jakia

            Two days...Had it only been two days? It seemed like forever.  Yes, Fred recalled.  It had only been two days.  But it seemed like so much more. Like an eternity, but one that they wished would last for so much longer.  

            Two days ago, Fred and George Weasley's life turned upside down.  Two days ago, Mr. Fred and Mr. George met the four men who would change their lives forever.  Two days ago, Fred and George released Mr. Moony, Mr. Padfoot, Mr. Wormtail, and Mr. Prongs from evil mister Filch's filing cabinet. 

In just two days, Fred and George Weasley became the two names everyone in Hogwarts knew.

*SPLAT*

Snape was covered in dung.

*SPLAT*

A Slytherin, Marcus Flint, in maple syrup and feathers.

*BING*

A Hufflepuff covered in water. 

            The pranks went on and on, every day it only got better.  Better for Fred and George it is.  Terror for everyone else.  The Marauder's seemed more pleased than any one expected.  The only one who wasn't really keen or friendly with the other Marauders and Fred and George was Padfoot, and he had yet to say why.  Late one night, when Fred and George were sound asleep, Moony decided to ask him that.

_Padfoot, why are you so mean? It was your idea for this map, a tool for rule breakers generations after us, and yet when Fred and George find us, you get all upset. Fred and George are brilliant!  They're more than worth our time and effort!_

**_Really, Sirius.  What's bugging you? _**

**It seems, Mr. Moony and Mr. Prongs, that I am the only one who remembers the curse!**

Curse? What curse...

**Gee, I don't know...That curse that we put on the map!**

The map stayed silent for a little while.

_But, Padfoot, you really don't think it could effect...them, could it?  I mean they could..._

**_Die.  Trust me, I know. _**

An eerie silence came upon the Marauders. One that had not happened in many years.

I had forgotten about that curse.  

**Tansiv Escraw...the curse of Misfortune.**

_But it backfired on us, right? That's why..._

**_That's why Peter and I are dead..._**

**And I'm rotting in Azkaban...**

_And I'm attempting suicide.  It couldn't have actually worked on the map, though, or else something horrid would be happening to Filch..._

**Think about it for a second, Moony! The worst has already happened to Filch! He didn't need to touch the map, it was already on him!**

**_...Why did we even place the curse on the map, anyway?_**

_Originally, we were planning to use the curse for those who did not know the secrets of the map, and they would be cursed..._

But it backfired, and hit us instead...

**_What are we going to do? We can't let these two die! They're so young..._**

**But we can't tell the directly either, or else the map will destroy itself.**

_So what are we going to do, Sirius?_

**The only thing we can do...**

Which is?

**Sit and watch them die, or slowly drive themselves insane.**

End Chapter

Ms. Jakia would love it if you reviewed.  She hopes she isn't disappointing anyone with this chapter.  She wishes to tell you that the next chapter will be up A.S.A.P


	3. The Souls of Purity and Light, Part One

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1D/C: I don't own anything.

A/N: ::runs from angry reviewers with pitchforks and fire:: Ok, I guess I owe you guys an apology.  This had taken me five months to write.  Why?  Because I am lazy and writer's block is a bitch.  If you feel the need to flame me, then go right ahead. I probably deserved it.  That being said, I hope this chapter works for you.  Hey, look, it has a plot!

Chapter Three: The Souls of Purity and Light

            Two years ago, Fred and George Weasley received the best gift money could give.  Two years ago, Molly Weasley lost all hope of the her twin boys ever doing anything with their lives.  Two years ago, Arthur was given the two sons he never had before, two pranksters who knew how to have a good time, and more importantly, how to make him laugh.  Two years ago, Percy Weasley was very close to his two younger brothers.  Now he just ignored them, hoping that they would crawl in a hole and die. Two years ago, Ron had two brothers who were, to say the least, nothing other than very mean to him.  Two years ago, the only person Ginny had ever had was Ron.  Two years ago, Gryffindor had never had such a great pair of Beaters, not since the legendary Sirius Black, who was said to have been a living Bludger himself. Two years ago, nobody knew who Fred and George Weasley were other than another pair of Weasleys.  

Two years ago, Fred nor George would have never felt this way.  

            It was a weird feeling, really.  It hit them in the very pit of their stomach.  It cried out to the in the middle of the night.  It caused them pain, a deep pain unlike any you could ever imagine.  It was a voice, a familiar voice, but at the same time, a unique voice.  One they had never heard before but could swear they had.  It called to them, over and over again.  It called so much that, over time, it began to hurt them. 

            George was the first one to experience the pain.  It was in the middle of Potions class, when Snape had been feeling particularly violent.  They had been planning on exploding one of the cauldrons as a joke.  It hit him right as he was planning to throw the firework into the concoction.  It was a pain like no other.  Like a thousand white-hot knives that seemed to be cutting up his skin, burning it with a fire so cold and so hot at the same time that it burned in a peculiar way.  It hurt so much that George stopped what he was doing and screamed. 

            "George? George!" Fred called out to his brother, who was kneeling on the floor, screaming in agenizing pain.  The funny thing was, no one else seemed to notice.  Professor Snape's foul voice called out, "You should have added the caterpillar heads by now, making the potion turn liquid green..." No one else could hear George's screams.  

            "What's wrong, George?" Fred asked his twin, with a hope that he was alright.  He was turning pale, all the color in his face seemed to be leaving. Even his freckles seemed to have disappeared.  Actually, now that Fred got a good look at him, the boy didn't look much like his twin at all.  His hair was no longer a violent shade of red, but a dark brown color.  It seemed to be getting longer as well.  The more George screamed, the less he sounded like himself.  His voice was different, deeper. He seemed taller as well, though Fred couldn't seem to find for the life of him why.  

And then, it stopped. 

            George stopped screaming, as if the pain had left him momentarily. He opened his blue eyes, (The only part of him that still looked the same) and gazed around curiously, as though he had no clue who he was. 

            "George? George! What's wrong? Tell me, please!" George looked up at his twin curiously.  

            "Wha? My name's not George, though I'd like it better. It's Sirius...Sirius Black." George/Sirius began to stand up, dusting himself off. Fred starred at him with disbelief.  

            "No it's not! Your George! George Weasley, my twin...My brother! We're in the middle of Potions class with Snape when you turned all pale and shaky..."

            "Snape?" George-who-thinks-he's-Sirius asked.  "What's he got to do with anything?" Fred starred at him, wondering what was going on.

            "Snape! You know Snape! Greasy haired, slimeball of our Potions professor!" Fred yelled, grabbing Sirius-who-may-very-well-be-George by the shoulders.

            "Well, you've got a good description of him, but I'm afraid he's no Potions professor. Sleazy, slimy Slytherin, yes.  Potions professor, no." George/Sirius said, laughing at Fred's confused look.  "But-But..." Fred started, but Sirius stopped him.

            "Listen, kid, you sound slightly confused.  But you did help me up of the ground, so I'll help you.  What was the last thing you remember?"  Sirius asked, walking with Fred to the Gryffindor Common Room. Fred went into a long explanation of which Sirius might not of understood but nodded his head anyway.  Fred told Sirius about everything, from going into Snape's class to when George had gone ridged on the floor to well, right now.  Fred looked to Sirius with a desperate look on his face.  Sirius smiled.

            "I've got a question to ask you, Fred.  Mind you, it may be completely random and has nothing to do what we're talking about, but what year is it?"  Fred thought on this for a moment, and then:

            "1991, why?" Sirius stopped dead in his tracks.  

            "1991? Bloody hell, ("You sound like my brother Ron") it's only 1973! You must of traveled through time!" Fred glared at Sirius as though this was a joke.

            "No way! I'm not as stupid as I look, you know.  You can only travel through time in certain ways, and I'm quite sure I didn't have time turner with me when George fell.  And besides, that wouldn't explain how George suddenly turned into you." Fred said, glad, for once, that he had been listening to Angelina whenever she was in the mood to discuss schoolwork. Sirius laughed.

            "Sure, a Time Turners the only _legal_ way to travel through time, but there are plenty of other ways, illegal ways, to travel.  I'm sure Old Moon's got a book or two on the subject..." Sirius said knowingly.

            "Old Moon?" Fred asked carefully. Sirius blushed.

            "Er, it's a nickname, you see.  My friend, Remus, we call him Moony.  My friend James, we call him Prongs, and Peter we call Wormtail.  They call me Padfoot, in case you were interested to know." Sirius said with a unique smile that showed a playful side to him. In fact, it looked odd enough just like George's smile.  And now that he looked close enough, Sirius did have some freckles on his nose.  And his hair was sort of a reddish color, to, now that he looked real close.  In fact, he looked a lot like...exactly like...

            "George?" Fred asked, looking at the boy next to him. The redhead smiled and nodded his head yes.

            "You passed out in the middle of Potions class, Fred.  Professor Snape said you'd still have to do your essay, but Lee enchanted the chalkboard so that it insulted him all through class, so alls well that ends well." George said, laying back in a chair in the Hospital Wing.

            "Were you not...screaming?" Fred asked, looking at his twin.  George frowned.  

            "Screaming? Why would I scream?" He asked, toying with the chocolates that Angelina had left for Fred.  

            "George, there is something I have to tell you.  Promise me you'll believe me?" Fred asked, taking the chocolates out of George's hands.  

            "Yeah, Sure.  I'll believe you.  It depends on what your talking about." George said, paying attention to his twin.

            "Would you believe me if I told you I traveled through time and met the _makers of the map?_" Fred asked, grinning wildly.  George smiled.

            "No way in hell."

***

Meanwhile...

Mr. Wormtail would like to say he thinks Mr. Moony is a genius.****

**_Mr. Prongs wonders how he did it, seeing as he is only a map._**

**Mr. Padfoot would like to ask why you made George Weasley turn into me, when you know I'm more like Fred.**

_Mr. Moony says that there are many ways to travel to time.  He used a delusional charm on Mr. Weasley, making him seem like Mr. Padfoot.  He also likes to say that Mr. Padfoot is an ass, and he should not be so mean. _

**_Mr. Prongs still wonders how Mr. Moony did the charms._**

_Mr. Moony says no comment. _

**Mr. Padfoot has another question.  Why did we bother sending them through time?**

_Mr. Moony says if we send them back to when the map was jinxed, the twins will know.  We wouldn't have told them, so the map wouldn't destroy itself, and they could find out a way to take the spell off the map._

**_Mr. Prongs still wants to know how Mr. Moony did it._**

Mr. Wormtail says oh.

**Mr. Padfoot says if Mr. Moony can send them back through time and make George Weasley look like me, why can he not just send them a damn owl?**

_Mr. Moony still refuses to comment._


End file.
